Meeting Of The Worlds
by SilverViridian
Summary: Normally this isn't a problem. But Voldemort is so powerful, and wizards are so weak. The demigods are soon called in to help. The wizards don't understand these strange Americans, and the feeling is mutual. Will they stop fighting long enough to help? Will they ever solve their problems? Will I ever stop asking questions? Only time will tell. Come read! WARNING: on hiatus.
1. Chapter I: Percy

**Iris: Okay, I'm a little annoyed. ****Facebook: Demigod Edition**** was the second story I've had to delete. All the people who told me it was against the rules got under my skin in some way. So, what I did was start a new story, mostly because I only have one story to update now, and I do like a challenge. And btw, ****Dumbledore's Manipulations**** was adopted by 'darkest magic.' So you can all thank that kind writer who cared enough to adopt ****Dumbledore's Manipulations****! Anyway, so… those who know about that story I deleted named ****Aliases****, know that I gave up. Well, I'm trying again, and this has nothing to do with Aliases, Dumbledore's Manipulations, The Flowers, or A Goddess's Betrayal in any way! I don't like Dumbledore, but I'll try my best. The chapter titles will be like HOO, except it'll be told in 1****st**** person like PJO. Oh, and Leah's a daughter of Hermes, not Apollo like in my other fic.**

**Leah: I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! Iris doesn't own PJO or Harry Potter.**

" **Talking in Ancient Greek**" "Writing in Ancient Greek" **(A/N)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Percy I**

I groaned. I was sitting on a plane. Before you question my sanity, like, _Zeus will blast you out of the sky, why are you plotting your own death, _etc. I was on a quest to Great Britain. More specifically, Scotland… somewhere. And he wasn't going to blast me out of the sky. Thalia was on the plane, too. What were we doing, going to Scotland, anyway? To be honest, I have no idea. Chiron was like, _Oh, you're going to the airport to go to Scotland, I got permission from Zeus. Once you get there, go to King's Cross. Somebody will meet you there. See ya! _I wasn't the only one nervous. Nico, who was sitting next to me, was gripping the seat like it was a death trap. Thalia, on the other side of me, was squeezing my hand really tighly. I assumed she was doing it subconsciously, because she didn't seem to notice anything but the fact that we were on a plane, and planes=heights.

She was pasty white **(Kristen Stewart pasty-white, no offense to all those Kristen Stewart fans out there)** In front of us, Annabeth and Grover sat, throwing us worried glances every once in a while. Leah was the only one not worrying. She sat there, calm as a leaf**(sorry for the bad comparison)**, listening to her iPod. The Hecate cabin had spelled our iPods, laptops, and Annabeth's cell to work anywhere and not need a battery charge. So that's why Leah even bothered bringing her iPod at all. We lifted off, Thalia never releasing her death grip on my hand even once.

When we arrived in Scotland, a "Ministry Wizard" was there. Annabeth and Leah, who had listened to Chiron's little speech about wizards and what we were doing exactly, answered the "Ministry Wizard's" questions perfectly. Apparently we're "wizards and witches," who were going to the Salem Institute Of Magical Abilities in Massachusetts, we met at a summer camp in Manhattan, and were going to Hogwarts to help with the war. (The help with the war part wasn't a lie)

Thalia, Nico, and I had trouble keeping our laughs in at the sound of the name, but we managed it. Grover was snickering. Thalia smacked him. "**Shut up, Goat boy, before you blow our cover." **He stopped snickering. The "Ministry Wizard" did something called "Side-along Apparation" to get us to King's Cross. Annabeth thanked him. He "Disapparated" while we looked for a familiar face. "Hey, guys…" Everyone looked at me. "Isn't that Fred? **(read the Titan's Curse, for those of you who don't understand)**" Thalia looked at me like I was nuts, but then she and Grover started smirking. Thalia whispered something in Annabeth's ear, who whispered it in Leah's. Nico, who knew who it was because of Bianca, strolled up to "Fred." I followed. "Hello, Fred." Apollo winked at me. "Here are your trunks, guys!" Annabeth looked a little suspicious. "Why are you here?" Apollo blinked. "Oh, Argus was supposed to be here, but I'm here on incognito. Just call me Fred."

We all reached for a trunk, then stopped and laughed. Thalia's had a lightning bolt on it and it was painted navy blue, Nico's had a painting of a flame on it and his trunk was black, Annabeth's was the standard wood trunk but had a little gray owl on it, mine was sea green and had a trident carved into the wood, and by looking at it, I could tell it was driftwood, and Leah's was the standard, like Annabeth's, looked old, and had a caduceus on it, and Grover's was juniper green, and had pictures of trees carved into it, each picture slightly darker than the rest.

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Who made these?" Apollo's expression mirrored Annabeth's. "Chiron gave the order for these. Nico snickered. "Geez, Chiron, bit obvious!" We each grabbed out own respective trunks, but Apollo grabbed a wand out of his pocket. "I can't really use wandless power here, so my father made me bring this. You guys have one, too." We all opened our trunks to see that it was true. Our wands all looked more or less the same as our trunks. Apollo waved his wand, and our trunks flew on the train and into an empty compartment. He herded us into the train. "See you guys later!" he waved, then disappeared. Nobody looked at him twice, though I suppose it came with the wizard thing and all.

* * *

**On The Hogwarts Express...**

* * *

We had just gotten our snacks from the snack cart lady when Thalia stole one of Nico's licorice wands. "Hey!" Nico said, swiping for the candy. Thalia snickered, holding the string of licorice away from him. "It's no wonder you got a black licorice wand..." Thalia droned, "After all, you are emo..." Nico protested loudly, jumping up on the seat Thalia was on. "I am NOT emo!" Thalia snickered again. "EMO boy..." Four familiar faces came into our compartment. "Hey, guys," said the first. "How have you been doing?" Thalia handed Nico's licorice wand back.

"CHO!" she screeched, rather loudly. Cho, daughter of Zeus, didn't attract monsters for some reason. "Hey, Luna." Luna's dreamy, unfocused eyes landed on Annabeth. Everyone knew she wasn't really dreamy and unfocused, though. "Hello, Annabeth. There are Wrackspurts around your head," Luna said. All the demigods knew Luna's strange creatures were all real in the world of the gods. "Well, duh," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm near this idiot!"

"Hey!" Percy protested. Everyone laughed. Then Leah and Grover addressed the third person. "Hey, Dragon, how've ya been?" the third person answered. Draco Malfoy, son of Apollo's face turned red. "You know I hate being called Dragon!" Percy grinned. "We saw your dad today. He was there in incognito." Draco groaned. "My dad is insane, I tell you. Professor Snape is a son of Hades, and dad's told him to keep a constant eye on me."

Nico sat up straighter. "Severus? I haven't seen him in forever!" Draco laughed. "You wouldn't have." They all turned to the last boy in the compartment. "Hey, Nev!" Nico said. Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter, groaned even louder than Draco had. They all laughed and spent the rest of the time playing Wizarding games.

* * *

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I climbed into one boat, and Leah and Grover climbed into another boat with two people already in it. One was a brunette girl with blue eyes, and one was a blond boy. Thalia and Nico paled when they saw them. Thalia muttered, "He should be dead, he should be dead, this can't be right..." And Nico was muttering, "Oh, gods, it's Danica, please Danica, don't kill me, please Hades/Pluto, don't let Danica kill me..."

When we docked, Grover and Leah came towards us with the other two sixteen-year olds. Their smiles faded drastically when they saw Thalia and Nico. After the lady named McGonagall told us to wait in the entrance hall, the brunette, whom we all assumed was Danica, came towards Nico.

"Death breath..." she breathed. "Give me ONE good reason I shouldn't skewer you with this imperial gold _gladius_ right now!" Nico shivered. "Um... because you love me?" Danica sheathed her sword. "Fine." she kissed him. Nico introduced her as Danica, daughter of Apollo. The blonde boy was staring at Thalia. "Um... do I know you?" Thalia shivered like Nico did. "Yes... but you should be dead." he cocked his head. "Why should I be dead?"

"Um... because mom gave you to Hera/Juno! Jason, I thought you were dead!" Jason stared at her like it was all coming back to him. "Thalia? You're my... sister, right?" Thalia ran forward and embraced him, all the while sobbing. We watched the happy reunion until McGonagall came back in and...

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I worked hard on this chapter and now my head hurts, so... yeah. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood meet! Iris out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter II: Leah

**Zara: Whatever. Since Iris is out today, doing who-knows-what, she told me I had to do the AN. Why she didn't ask Marilyn is beyond me, but I have to do it. So to get it over with, she says that she'll be updating a lot more now. (Reads off paper in a monotone) And- now- that we- have- a- um… fixed computer, we will- update- more. So, Iris is sorry she hasn't updated ****The Flowers**** in a while, not that anyone has noticed, and she will update shortly. We don't own anything or anyone but Leah and Danica. And that stuff yesterday about not going out of our way to bash them? Iris really doesn't like Ron or Hermione that much, so we're going to bash them. Harry will hate Malfoy, and so, they'll hate him slightly, some more than others, but he won't be overly bashed like Weasel and Bushy-head. Snape is not teaching Defense. **

**I know you guys all hate added A/N's, but I hope some of you have noticed that I'm not updating The Flowers. My muse has left me for that story and so I am putting it on a temp. hiatus. Hope you're not too upset, but I'm not abandoning it, just simply putting it on Temporary Hiatus.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leah II**

* * *

McGonagall led us into a Great Hall, which I later learned was what it was called. She led us over to a darker corner, then a hat on a stool started to sing. We learned about the four houses, called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The witch then proceeded to read off names of eleven year-olds. Then she started calling our names.

After the sorting ceremony, in which Annabeth and Grover were sorted into Ravenclaw, Nico and Danica were sorted into Slytherin, and Percy, Thalia, Jason, and I were sorted into Gryffindor, an old man named Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech. " As you noticed, we have exchange students from Salem Academy of Magical Abilities. Contrary to common knowledge, it is not an all-witches school." He smiled. "They are not fully human or wizard. Our DADA teacher has decided it will be part of your defense grade to find out what they are successfully. Off you go, to bed!"

We all went up to our common rooms, but not before we all wished Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Draco, Luna, Cho, and Danica good night. Then Ron Weasley asked us, "Why are you talking to those slimy Slytherins?" Thalia glared at him while holding Percy back.

I looked at Weasel coolly before saying, "Those 'slimy Slytherins' as you so very kindly put it, are some of our best friends." As we walked away, Neville helping us with dragging a protesting Percy away, we could see Hermione giving Weasel a slap on the back of his head. Weasel, as we called him (not to his face) was now on Percy's enemy list, right up there with Ares and Kronos. Percy was loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff, we all knew it.

* * *

The second day we started classes. After getting lost on the way to Divination, we found it. Luckily, we were all mostly put in the same classes, so we could stick together throughout the day. We walked into Divination. "Sorry, Professor Trelawney (Tell me if I spelled it wrong), we got a bit lost." Trelawney, who had glasses and a foggy, mystical expression, waved off our lateness. "Don't worry, my dear, people get lost!" She said in an airy-fairy voice. "So," she said. "Turn to page 134 of _Unfogging the Future_ and get started. We all opened our books, but the bat lady came over. She turned to Percy. "You will drown in the deepest crevices of the lake, with nobody but the giant squid for company." He snorted. "I honestly doubt that, because I can swim, and nobody would be stupid enough to swim down there."

She turned to Thalia. "You will die at the hands of a fire started by lightning!" Thalia snickered. Trelawney seemed upset by her lack of reaction. "You, girl," she screeched at Annabeth, "Will be killed by your lack of wisdom!" Annabeth looked offended. "I was the smartest in my History of Magic and Language class at Salem!"Lucky Danica, Jason, and Grover. Not having to take this class with the fraud. She turned to Nico. "You will soon take a trip to the land of the dead!" Nico looked thrilled. "I'll get to see my dad!" Almost desperately, she turned to me. "You shall die a violent and painful death!" I yawned. "Well, duh." Annabeth spoke up, clearly angry at the lack of wisdom comment. "Let's go." She stood. "This class is an insult to Rachel." We all agreed and stormed out.

* * *

In the common room that night, Hermione asked us who Rachel was. I smiled. "Rachel is a real Seer, unlike your fraud." Hermione looked doubtful. "Seers don't exist. Divination is just guesswork and getting deaths wrong. Your so-called 'Seer' is probably a fraud, too." Percy stood up. "Take it back." Hermione looked mad. "NO." Thalia grabbed the back of Percy's robes. "Take. It. Back."

"No!" Hermione said shrilly. "Seers are nonsense and they're just saying they're Seers so they can fool around with tea leaves and glass balls! There's no such thing as Seers, because nobody id that lame to pretend to be one!" Percy looked downright murderous. Thalia looked mad, too, but it took me, Neville, Thalia, and Jason to hold Percy back. Granger walked away, looking smug, but not before slugging Percy and calling him an idiot.

Percy repeated the entire scene to Annabeth the next day, who told McGonagall. That night, the old Professor called me, Thalia, Granger, and Percy to her office."Ms. Granger," McGonagall started. "Is it true you insulted their friend, who I've met and is really a true Seer, nonsense among other things?" Hermione hung her head. "I am very disappointed in you Ms. Granger, I expected more from you." McGonagall looked at her seriously. "I am going to have to take 50 points from Gryffindor and give you a week of detentions." Hermione started to protest, but the old professor held up her hand. "Professor Dumbledore told you to trust and respect these students.

With that in mind, do you think you deserve that punishment?" Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off the hands. As soon as we were in the Gryffindor common room, she turned on us, her eyes flashing dangerously. It was nothing on Hades's glare, which we had all seen at least once, so none of us reacted. Thalia yawned. Hermione looked taken aback for a second. It was clear she had expected us to quake in fear. She quickly covered it up. "You little _snitches_! Who tattled like a little kid? I expect it's the mindless bravery and lack of wisdom in the person who tattled." She sniffed, as if to prove her point. Percy kept his cool.

"Actually, it was Annabeth. The one in Ravenclaw? Yeah. I don't think she'll be very happy to hear what you just said," I said smoothly. Hermione paled for a minute. "Yeah, that's right." Percy said. "Never mess with me or my friends. We'll always have somebody backing us."

* * *

In the Great Hall the next day, Harry was talking to Hermione. I could hear them with my enhanced demigod hearing. Definitely not as enhanced as a satyrs, but enhanced. "And then they told on me, the little snitches they are! Who do they think they are, anyway?" I stood behind her. "Um… human beings?" She jumped about a foot in the air. I left and joined Percy and Annabeth, where the former was relaying everything that had happened.

Annabeth looked furious. "Oh, the little (censored)!" She practically ran over to McGonagall, who looked angry, and took another 25 points and gave Hermione another three days of detentions. Hermione looked upset. I couldn't blame her. But I had other problems to worry about. Namely, potions. With the son of Hades, Severus Snape. Not that I didn't like Snape, but that could be a minor problem.

We had double potions next. With everyone. Annabeth, Jason, the entire crowd. We all walked down to potions together. I sat with Draco, Percy, and Danica. Harry walked over to us. "Hey guys. What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He spat Malfoy like it was a curse. Draco looked at him. "Potter, these are my friends." Harry looked at him, then us. "You guys don't have to let him bully you into letting him sit there!" I looked at the final member of the Golden trio coolly, like the rest. "He is our friend." I hissed.

"Shove off, you άρρωστο κάθαρμα από τα Τάρταρα! Άντε στο διάολο!" **(Please don't translate that…)** Everyone at my table looked shocked. Draco looked at me. "Leah, language!" He whispered. "I'm not worth getting a detention with Severus!" I nodded grimly to show I understood. Severus Snape walked in and saw harry out of his seat."Potter, out of his seat, I see. 10 points from Gryffindor." Nico grinned. "Hi, Sevvy!" Serverus rolled his eyes at him. "Hi, Nico." We could see astonished Gryffindors wondering why he hadn't been given detention.

We went through an uneventful Potions lesson, with Neville blowing up his "usual" cauldron (or so we heard). After that, we went to Transfiguration where Annabeth was the first to transfigure a tissue into a plate, and McGonagall awarded her 20 points. Hermione was so frustrated that she stormed off after Transfiguration. At lunch, we all sat at the Ravenclaw table, except Draco and Neville who had appearances to be kept. Hermione confronted us after lunch. "You shouldn't be sitting at the Ravenclaw table if you're not a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, yeah?" Nico asked. "Who's going to stop us?" Hermione glared at him. He yawned. "Dumbledore will stop you!" I snickered as Thalia said, "You're only doing this because Annabeth was first in transfiguring her tissue!" Hermione's cheeks reddened, and I knew Thalia had hit it on the spot. "Whatever," Hermione growled, then promptly turned heel and marched stiffly back to the common room. That night, as I was doing my Ancient Runes essay, I heard a couple girls gossiping about Nico. "Omg, he is so dreamy…" One said. They all seemed the daughter of Aphrodite type. Typical. "Ooh, Romilda, he has a girlfriend!" The one named Romilda rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I'm going to get him to like me!" I rolled my eyes this time. "Hey, you!" Evidently, Romilda had noticed me. "I'm Romilda Vane. Would you like to join the Nico di Angelo Is Dreamy club?" She said all this with a saccharine voice. I sighed. "Geez, I'd love to, but Nico has a girlfriend, and he loves her. I love successful relationships, so… yeah."

I said the words very sarcastically. She didn't notice. "Okay!" She said happily. "Tell us when you want to!" I sighed and got to work, we had to do our essay in Ancient Greek, so those of us taking Ancient Runes just pretended it was hard. I didn't regret it when I got an "O" on my essay the next week.

**Okay. That was long, wasn't it? How was it? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Excellent? Too much breaking of canon? Too much Granger bashing? Please answer all these questions and more in an honest review. REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND ENERGY! Iris out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter III: Nico

**Okay… I'm not dead. Contrary to belief. This was a filler chapter I typed the day before, because I don't have time to do anything else right now. …Yeah. That's what I get for trying to manage two fanfictions plus my usual social life. If I don't occasionally go to the mall or IM my friends, they'll go, Is everything okay, how's life, etc. etc. Having overprotective friends is annoying. You're probably questioning the name change. Oh, well. *shrugs* I just felt like it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nico III**

Oh, yayness. I'm being forced to attend Divination again. This time, everyone knew our secret, because Dumbledore had announced it at dinner the night before. People had yet to believe us. Luckily, this time Rachel is the assistant. She walked in, and her smile dropped. "This. This is the DIVINATION CLASSROOM?" I gulped. "Where is Trelawney?" She demanded. The fake suddenly appeared from a shadow. "Look, lady. I'm taking over this class." Trelawney looked at her down her nose.

"I was under the impression that you were an unexperienced Seer that lacked inner eye!" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Seer?" She questioned. "I'm the Oracle of Delphi." Trelawney looked at her disdainfully. Rachel suddenly fainted. In a rasping voice, she prophecy spoke**(I am NO good at writing poetry like that, so… yeah.)**. Trelawney looked thrilled. I'm sure I looked annoyed. Rachel sat up. "Judging by the way my head hurts," I answered her unfinished question. "Prophecy." I recanted it for her.

She winced, and that's when the students began filing in. It turns out Rachel was a witch all along. She went to the actual Salem, which was our cover story. She waved her wand, and a board appeared. "Hello, class." Some of them murmured hellos. "I am Professor Dare, your assistant Divination teacher. Hermione snorted. **(I know she doesn't attend Divination, but she has to for this bashing idea to work.) **"Yes, Miss Granger?" She started. "How do you know my name? 'Inner Eye?'" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please. The Inner Eye as you call it, does not exist. I am the Oracle of Delphi." A Slytherin boy in the back snorted. "Oh, that's rich."

She turned and faced him. "Did you have something to say, Mr. Greengrass?" he rapidly shook his head no. "Good, good." She looked at the class again. "This is Divination. Today we will be discussing the art of prophecy." She led us through, and then she showed us some paintings. She pointed to one that was bigger than the rest. Dumbledore was falling from a tower, his eyes staring blankly up at the world. Hermione stared at it, then snorted again. "This isn't true." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "It isn't true because nobody would have the gall to kill Dumbledore. You're our age. Your sixteen! How are you supposed to know this? How do you what war is like, to see friends and family dead?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Miss Granger," she said quietly and dangerously. The war was a touchy subject for all of us, even Rachel. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight." Hermione quickly said she had detention for the next week. "Well, then next week. Saturday night at eight o'clock. Percy-" She conjured a piece of parchment and a pen. She wrote something, then handed it to Percy. They had a silent look conversation, then he grabbed the parchment. "Understood, Rachel." Class ended, and we all left in silence. I thought about the war. _Shut it, Nico. You can't afford to be soft. _I headed off to my dorm, a nap in mind.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter. I had to work hard to get this done. Hope it didn't suck. 'Mione lovers, please don't go hating. I like Hermione, too. But she's too much of an on-the-ground girl to believe in Seers, Oracles, Ancient Greek gods, etc. etc. **

_**~~GirlOfTheShadows**_


	4. Chapter IV: Danica

**Okay. Sigh. I have had a ton to do. School is starting, and I'll have tons of homework, plus I have Chinese to do. (P.S. My mom sent me to Chinese for six years, and I haven't learned anything.) I also need to practice for my piano recital, and I promised a friend I'd have a new story up last Saturday. Please understand, thank you. Here is the long awaited chapter to Meeting Of The Worlds. Warning, this is a filler chapter that I barely had to time to make.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Danica**

We were heading back from The Room Of Requirement from practicing our performance. I heard sobs coming from a broom closet. Puzzled, I told Nico I was going to check it out. He nodded, and told me he'd see me at dinner.

I opened the door, and Hermione was sitting there curled in a ball. Words were coming out through her wracked sobs. I could barely make them out, but it sounded like she was saying the words to One More Night by Maroon 5.

But that was an American song. How'd she know that? "Hermione," I said gently. She sat up. "You're going to go running to the rest of your house that you caught the Mudblood sitting in a broom closet crying her eyes out, huh?" She asked bitterly.

"No, I'm not like that." I said, not unkindly. She sat up straighter. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "It's that prat, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco?" I asked, surprised. "What'd he do to you?"

She sighed. "I'm a daughter of Hecate, and my real name is Riley Lillian. Draco makes me absolutely miserable in both worlds." I raised an eyebrow. "You seem like a tough girl. What's your point?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I like the bloody prat!"

I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I will handle Draco. Now, you need a makeover, so go find Ginny." She stood hesitatingly. "Go!" I made a shooing motion with my hand. She ran off. I needed to meet up with Nico. But first, I had a promise to keep.

* * *

**In The Slytherin Common Room,**

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled. Draco appeared in front of me. "Hey, sis!" I turned red. "Don't 'sis' me." I jabbed him. He winced. "What was that for?" I pulled him into a broom closet. "L_umos,_" I said. My wand lit up. "You made a girl cry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?" I smirked. "Can't tell you. That'd ruin it."

He sighed. "Fine."

"You can find out at the Masquerade Ball that's coming up," I pointed out. He groaned. "That's in two months!" My eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then you'll have to wait two months!" I said, stalking out.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the late update. ****Should I continue ****Broken Words And Failed Attempts****?**

**Or delete that and start a new story? Here are my ideas:**

**I Have A Secret**

**I have a secret. I'm a demigod. Well, so is Nico di Angelo. My childhood enemy. Should I, Hermione Granger, reveal myself as a daughter of Iris and risk being mercilessly bullied forever? Or should I stay hidden and lonely forever? Only one thing to do, and taking chances is what I am all about. I will reveal myself. Even if it costs me my quiet peace.**

**RJA: The Trip To Hogwarts**

**She is Riley Jillian Ambrosia. The biggest fan on all things Harry Potter. When a bookstore Time-Turner turns out to be real and sends her to Hogwarts during the Marauder times, she decides Harry Potter isn't that good, and wants to find a way home. Will she make it? Or will she crash along the way? Will turn into a multi-story series if I have the time.**

**Please help me out here! I really need help with deciding, and one of my only friends who reads FanFiction was like, "Whatever you do will be great!" And I'm just like, "Not helping!" :(**

**~~GirlOfTheShadows**


	5. Chapter V: Hermione

'**Kay. For the first time in, I don't know, a month? I am updating MEETING OF THE WORLDS! Awesome, right? This is depicting the masquerade. I will have you know that if Danica weren't with Nico, I would so have Nico be with Hermione because I am a Nico/Hermione shipper, as of last week.**

**Yeah, I really, really, really want the Mark Of Athena. Like, right now. Fortunately, it's coming out tomorrow. Give me a shout-out if you're a die-hard PJO fan.**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Hermione (Well, can't say it was unexpected.)**

* * *

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. I was getting ready for the masquerade ball that was in honor of the exchange students. Suddenly, Ginny was in the room, holding a bag.

"C'mon, I have to do your makeup and give you a mask." I started to protest, but Ginny held up a finger. "Don't worry, these masks didn't cost me a thing. They're altered to change your eye color, voice, and hair color."

Ginny did my makeup, straightened my hair, and handed me a light green mask, the color of my dress. She put the mask on me. I walked to the mirror. I watched interestingly as my hair color slowly changed to blond and my eye color to green.

She looked at me, then smiled. "There. Perfect." I wanted to protest I wasn't, but when I opened my mouth and said so, a melodious, high voice floated out. I touched my throat in shock.

I touched my mask, suddenly remembering. I floated down the stairs in my light green dress. Harry and Ron were at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. For me, I guessed.

"Hello," I smiled at them.

"Um, hi." They seemed flustered. "Have you seen Hermione Granger anywhere?"

I pretended to think. "I'm not sure, I think she left early."

Harry thanked me, as Ron was still staring at me in shock. "What's your name?" Harry called after me.

"Riley Lillian Ambrosia," I called, still floating down in my dress.

As I entered the entrance hall, I quickly picked out Draco from the crowd. He was wearing green dress robes and a green mask. He made his way over to me. "Have we met?"

I smiled. If only he knew.

"Yes," He waited for me to tell him where. I smiled at him. "I'm not telling you, though." He frowned. I smirked at him.

He led me out to dance. "Are you one of the exchange students?"

"No." He looked confused.

At the end of the night, I had learned a lot about Draco, and he had learned a lot about me. He still didn't know my name. As the dance ended and I turned to leave, Draco held my elbow. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled charmingly at him. "We'll see. It was… enchanting to meet you, Draco."

"Wha-how-"

I disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The next day, Draco was still grilling Danica about all this, especially because I had left him without a name. Eh. He'd just have to wait.

That night, I addressed a letter to him.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_You might remember me from the ball. Well, I won't give up , my identity that quickly._

_But here's your hint:_

_I am a Gryffindor._

_Love, A Secret Admirer._

* * *

The next morning I carefully straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail.

I walked down to the Great Hall, carrying my bag.

Since I couldn't see Harry nor Ron, I sat down. I purposely faced the Syltherin table.

I could see the owl swooping down over Draco's plate. It stuck out it's leg, and he took the note I had carefully sprayed with perfume and tied a green ribbon around. When he opened the note and started reading it, I could see the expression on his face.

He immediately turned to Danica and started interrogating her.

I smirked. He'd never find out.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the late update, but, honestly, people! You only ever review/favorite/follow after I've updated! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	6. Chapter VI: Draco

**New story coming after this one! I am NOT doing any stories during this, but... you know... still. Here is the new chapter. Yay.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter VI: Draco**

I blinked. I hadn't slept much since the mysterious girl at the ball. I remember sniffing the note and smelling rose. _Rose, rose..._

I brushed my hand through my hair exhaustedly. I wanted to give up, but it was something my step-father had drilled into my head:

"_Malfoys never give up."_

Later, After Potions

When I was exiting Potions, Hermione Granger brushed past me. I noticed she'd straightened her hair. But something stood out among the rest.

The faint scent of roses trailed her.

_Roses..._

_Roses..._

I ran my hand through my hair. Wait a sec... roses? Hermione- oh, gods.

_No, not Hermione..._

_Wait... when did I start calling her "Hermione?"_

_Gods... this is bad... this is very bad..._

if my step-father found out... I was dead meat. Great Britain was beyond the god's sphere of control. Well, if Apollo was passing over, maybe. But my step-father was unpredictable.

I ran my hand through my gelled hair, messing it up even further.

Hermione looked at me in confusion, probably wondering why I was messing up my usually imacculately gelled hair.

I quickly brushed past her and all but ran from the classroom.

I found my sister in the hall on Saturday. She was listening to a song.

"What are you listening to?" Wordlessly, Leah gave me the earphone.

_"Do the Harlem-"_

I ripped the earbud out of my ear and glared at her. She smirked at me and skipped off. Cheeky little bugger.

The tune rang through my ears as I walked through the halls, my Leo-Pod earphones in. I wasn't wearing robes, I was wearing muggle clothes, but it was a Saturday. Suddenly, my Leo-Pod buzzed with a message. "Meeting in the Room of Requirement in thirty minutes. -Nico."

I was about to set off before I became aware of two things. One, with my extensive knowledge of the passageways, it would take me about two minutes to get there. Two, Harry Potter was hiding about twenty feet behind me.

"Come out, Potter. I know you're there." Nothing stirred. "Have it your way," I grumbled.

"_Accio Harry Potter_!" Suddenly, Potter was in front of me. "What are you doing?" I demanded. He twitched nervously. "Looking for the toilet?"

Possibly he meant that to come out as a statement, but it came out as a question.

I sighed at his idiotic nature. "Whatever. I started to turn, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I whipped out my sword and pushed Potter behind me. "What-"

"Shhhhh-" I hissed. "No_sudden_movements_." _He obeyed, and we both turned slowly. He stiffened.

"What is that?" he whispered slowly.

Behind me was the Minotaur. He grabbed me, but I stabbed his arm. Minotaur let go, and I fell to the floor.

Quickly, before he could react, I slashed his stomach, used the moment to leap onto his head using a nearby pillar, and stabbed my dagger into his head. He vaporized into gold dust.

I fell to the floor, certain at least two of my limbs were broken, and I was so tired I could barely move.

"What was that?" Potter asked.

"Monster." I said tiredly.. "Go to the Room of Requirement and find Nico." He looked confused.

"Nico?"

"di Angelo." A dawning look of comprehension came over his face. "Tell him Code Green in the dungeons. He'll understand."

"Wha-" Potter started, but thought the better of it and walked off.

I lay on the floor, hoping Nico would come through.

**I understand that it was a bit short, but I only had about half an hour to write this, so... yeah.**

**DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**

**~Amanda**


End file.
